wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Slanderson
Bears on a Submarine Thought you might find that interesting...also Project Runway--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:58, 26 January 2007 (UTC) Dave Mustaine I thought it only decent to tell you that your article, Dave Mustaine, was put down. It had been "On Notice" since OCT 20, 2006, and we did everything we could to save it but it was just too far along. I am sorry for your loss.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:19, 1 November 2006 (UTC) Professor Impossible Is vanity. Please move it so I don't have to vanitize it and other bad things.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:35, 24 October 2006 (UTC) :You didn't have to delete it, just move it, User:Slanderson/Multimedia/Professor_Impossible--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:44, 24 October 2006 (UTC) ::You now have a sub-directory for your stuff, User:Slanderson/Multimedia--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:51, 24 October 2006 (UTC) You are Welcome to Do As You Please Just be sure to send me a link so I can watch...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:39, 24 October 2006 (UTC) :That's a link to tom green, isn't there a more specific link than that?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:44, 24 October 2006 (UTC) ::Add the link to your User page, and it will be okay, dress it up with pretty ribbons and such...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:58, 24 October 2006 (UTC) Project Runway Is my guilty pleasure. I love Tim Gunn, but not in a gay-way, although, my wardrobe would improve by leaps and bounds not that there is anything wrong with that. And I am glad Jeffrey won; Laura turned out to be a real bottom feeder.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:44, 20 October 2006 (UTC) Did you see Dr. Colbert... ...mentioned us the other night! It was so exciting, I believe I felt the same way he did when Oprah mentioned him to Frank Rich! BTW, you might want to mention Fred Phelps in your "Weekly Radio" article, he has been going onn about "mocking and scoffing" crap for a few weeks now...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 17:38, 20 October 2006 (UTC) ::...well that beats what I'm doing: avoiding writing a screenplay (bought Final Draft so it could collect dust), watching Project Runway, where other people sew clothing on women, living in garbage, falling asleep.......oh, and this webpage, which helps to avoid writing above imaginary screenplay...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:15, 20 October 2006 (UTC) :::I buy the software so I can have the software. My copy doesn't crap out on me, plus I had the cash so I blew it on screenwriting software and internet porn, so sue me...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:39, 20 October 2006 (UTC) Before I answer you Q Re:Truthy Dictionary Let me present you with this... (Truthiness Monkey Award moved to User Page) in recognition of you contributions to truthiness. Congratulations! :Now, on to business...anything can be added, in fact (oops!) I was going to move all small articles (that seem like definitions) to this page, so basically, yes, single-word, or phrases are welcome in the Truthiness Dictionary™.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 13:14, 19 September 2006 (PDT) Shakespeare Insult Kit Damn right.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 16:57, 6 September 2006 (PDT) agreed Vein Mountain Delete I wanted to have the "Db" on record, before deleting.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 23:14, 10 September 2006 (PDT) Stephen and The Coreys What were you saying? So much is going on here...I'm listening to my iPod filled with songs from Stephen and The Coreys (the band he was in before the break up and he created Stephen and the Colberts), but you are probably listening to your copy of their LP, "Meet You All The Way, Charlene (oh Yeah)" which was the song that started the break up in the first place, but who am I to tell you that...since you are their official biographer.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 16:41, 12 September 2006 (PDT) :I'd hate to see you when you're plussed...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 16:42, 12 September 2006 (PDT) ::You would rather have your baby deleted than to compromise your beliefs? You are that much of a Fundamentalist Corey? You, sir, are a good American, I am honored to be in your presense. But, I am confused what to do with the Db. I cannot cut and run from my threat, but I am strangely respectful of your refusal to alter your beliefs in any way. I wil have to ask my gut what to do...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 23:55, 12 September 2006 (PDT) :::Now I don't want to...make me...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 00:13, 13 September 2006 (PDT) ::::You're woozy because it's too long before the next The Colbert report. I'm woozy too, and tired. enough for now, talk later...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 00:52, 13 September 2006 (PDT) Narlboro ad Beautifully rendered logo, but...I believe the font for "Narlboro" cigarettes is "Onyx" not "Times New Roman" you font-hating commie.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 14:17, 15 September 2006 (PDT) :(just in case...i am just kidding...)--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 14:57, 15 September 2006 (PDT) My heads First off, my heads are none of your business. And "B", I submit that you are probably one of those people who has a life and doesn't spend hour after hour watching scrutinizing internet porn while adding truth to the internets on wikilaity. Am I right? Did I nail you?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 21:15, 16 September 2006 (PDT) :Half a nail is better than resorting to "logic" like you did. And there goes the rest of the nail...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:11, 16 September 2006 (PDT) Leave You Alone? I was in my own internets tube, when you interrupted my enjoyment of internets porn...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 00:30, 24 September 2006 (PDT) :There are only 2 ways to be free from the celebrity fame trap: show your boob during the super bowl, or be a liberal close to an election...then, and only then, will they leave you alone--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 00:36, 24 September 2006 (PDT) Everything I do, I do for Stephen As we all should be doing, citizen! --WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 23:46, 25 September 2006 (PDT) Hush Hush now, you.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:42, 25 October 2006 (UTC) Vanity Good catch on vanity for HIM. But in the future, just tag the article with . Keep up the good work, citizen! Stephen Colbert's Hiphopsketball: A Jazzebration This page already exists here: Stephen Colbert's Hiphopketball: A Jazzebration--Lewser 05:11, 27 October 2006 (UTC)